


Human Indulgence

by Luciel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel/pseuds/Luciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first demon was born not of torture but of human indulgence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Indulgence

He found her on the imperfect Earth outside Eden. She was alone; he followed her, unseen, for miles as she wandered. She left footprints in the hot sand. He did not.

“Lilith”

He spoke her name for the first time. She was awake. He never introduced himself to anyone of any importance outside of sleep again. Her long and narrow eyes widened. He handed her a feather, and she took it in delight.

He had never encountered one of her kind before. There was only her, and her one-time mate then. He was enchanted, and hid his wings. Her black eyes traveled in an arc over his head when she took the white feather from him, and smiled: “you are one of them.”

He was, then, more than he is now. It was recent that he had fallen. He and she were recent rejects. She did not resent her removal from Eden. She did not regret her stubbornness. Lucifer did not regret his either, but his thoughts seethed and reeled and refused to submit to any course in which he tried to steer them and he was perpetually in a state of unsettlement. She was content with her freedom and punishment.

He asked her if she wanted to come with him. To Hell. She smiled. He asked again, and she was delighted. She made him wait five days before she would answer. Each day she only smiled, and the harsh sun made her dark skin glow and her silken hair shine. She belonged to earth and fire, and he to electricity and light, and he wanted so badly to please her.

She agreed on the fifth day.

*

“Adam did not like it when I did that.”

She said it first when she picked up a piece of fruit he had left for her and ate it without asking. He made certain she could have any fruit she wanted. She smiled.

“Adam did not like it when I did that.”

She said it again when she disagreed with a word he said. She had to hide her eyes from the blazing flare in which his pleasure manifested itself.

They disagreed often. She smiled every time. He would disagree to make her happy. She liked to disagree. _She is like me_ , he thought with passionate affection.

“Adam did not like it when I did that.”

She crooned it when she would touch his face – his artificial eyes, cheeks, lips, all constructed for her benefit. She never had to ask. He did not understand her infatuation with touch, but he did not object. He ensured she never needed to ask permission for anything, ever. He indulged her every wish.

“Adam did not like it when I did that.”

She sighed it when she walked away from Eve’s son, or grandson, or great-grandson, leaving his soul’s corporeal and male form lying on the heated hellish ground. She said this was the act that caused her ejection from Eden. He looked at the prone man on his back on the ground. He smiled at her.

He gave her all their souls. As Eve’s children died and descended to evil, Lilith took them. He took none for himself, he simply watched her, never objected to her actions.

At first, she enjoyed _them_. _Knew_ them. She would look down at them as she consummated minutes-long not-marriages, and they would look up at her in fear.

Then, she enjoyed their _fear_. She became harsher. She would hit them and giggle. He would not smile, but would stare at the scene and wonder whether the victim or aggressor provoked more of his anger, and more of his fierce glee. He began to whisper things she might do to them that excited and infuriated him. She smiled, and he silently watched her.

*

She turned to him with soul’s blood spattered gorgeously across her face. Her eyes were white, and she clasped in hers the severed hand of some poor wicked soul. She terrified the others, who waited helplessly for her to turn to them and pick one to be her next brutal entertainment. Her white eyes glinted in the hellfire and the hellfire raged in his thoughts.

*

Black eyes could be found in the sockets of Lilith’s favorite playthings now, and the new demons themselves begun to torture the new arrivals. Lilith’s white eyes were strange next to her slowly contorting and once-beautiful face. The black-eyed things were hideous beside her, but she was changed and ugly, no matter the comparison.

Lucifer contemplated his artificial hand, and wondered if he saw imperfections there.

*

“You are cold,” she said to him. The last words to pass from her – his first demon, born not of torture but of human indulgence – to him before he left her and the rest of them to the system they built. He glared at her, and cast icy eyes across Hell at the abominations in it. Black-eyed or not. Tortured or torturer. All abortions. Lilith, that once-lovely white-eyed woman made of dust and flame and strength, had shown him humanity. Humanity was ugly. Humans, demons alike.

He froze himself in what would be called his cage. He was glad the only way to remove him from it was to destroy his first creation. 

He waited, deaf and mute and frozen.

He heard her when the time came.

“Lucifer.”


End file.
